Aizawa x OC
by I Like Reading Fanfictions
Summary: Like the title says. After several years, Shota and his high school friend meet again. Personally, I think it is better than it sounds because I'm horrible at summaries.


~~A few years prior~~

"Must you go?" Shota Aizawa asked me, his girlfriend.

We had just graduated from UA high school, and I was planning to go overseas to America to develop my quirk and train it.

My quirk is to summon anything a snap of my fingers as long as I know where it is. Though I was targeted more by villains at first, the idiots didn't seem to realize that my quirk doesn't specify what the thing I summon can be, which means I can summon their strength or quirk as well. _(Honestly! I really don't know why they automatically assume that the thing I summon has to be physical!)_

Also, when I do so, I receive a basic overview of their quirk and how to use it. However, it only lasts for a few minutes.

I hope to be able to extend the time during my stay in America.

Unfortunately, Shota had to stay in Japan, choosing to accept an offer to begin teaching first years, how to, well, survive. We knew that a long distance relationship would never work, so we broke it off, remained friends, and promised to keep in touch.

~~Present Day~~

Over the years, which had only been two to three years, we gradually lost contact. Correction, we talked less and less and one day we were just too busy to talk to each other. I had tried calling him, but it said that the phone number was not available. He must have changed it; I had changed mine too.

However, today was different. Finally, after training for so long, I am able to hold my quirk for up to several hours! Principle Nezu had invited me to teach.

I am definitely going to kick Shota's ass for not calling me. Then I'll probably proceed to hug his ass off.

As I arrived, I entered the familiar building and made my way to the training field, where I would be showing the students how to use their quirk more creatively. At least, that's what the job description said. I'll probably just prepare them for life.

It was funny, really, that the class I would be teaching just happened to be class 1-A, the class that had Shota Aizawa as its homeroom teacher.

As I walked onto the field, I saw two students arguing, and the rest of the class as well as Shota following. I was planning to surprise him as he had no idea who would be training his class.

"Cool it, kiddos!" I yelled at the student with spiky blond hair and floppy green hair. From the corner of my eye, I saw Shota's eyes widen ever so slightly, and I smirked.

Taking a good lock at him, I noticed that he looked like total shit. His messy hair fell past his shoulders and covered his eyes, and he was holding some sort of yellow thing - a sleeping bag? He also had bags under his only half-open eyes. All in all, he looked like the kind of teacher that we used to look at when we were kids and say, "Let's prank him/her!"

Finally, the rest of the class made it over. I grinned evilly. It was time to give them a show of me yelling at Aizawa.

"Shota you utter bastard! Tell me, after seeing me for the first time in years, why the fuck do you look like you were flattened by a truck?!" I screeched. He looked completely different from the Shota I knew.

As he removed his goggles, he shot a piercing glare at me, but I just smiled in response. "Why didn't you tell me that you would visit?!"

I smirked. Had he really not figured my new job out yet?

"Students, you will be fighting your grumpy homeroom teacher and I today in groups of two! Go choose your order, and be quiet about it!" I announced, and threw a sheet of paper as well as some pencils at them; I didn't want them to figure out my quirk just yet.

Then, I glided behind Shota and whispered, "Have you not figured it out yet, dear Shota? I'm your class's new quirk trainer."

He groaned almost imperceptibly, eyes darkening. "Is that so?"

"Lighten up!" I sighed and smacked him on the arm. "Your class is going to inherit your grumpiness!"

He finally smiled and hugged me. "I missed you so much."

I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Me too, darling, me too."

He scoffed. "Darling? What kind of pet name is that!"

"Oh come on!" I whined, "I was having a moment!" Frowning, I looked up at his tall, lithe frame and made puppy dog eyes - the ones that always made him cave, even when we were children pretending to be heroes and villains. I would always ask to be the hero, and then proceed to make them so he agreed.

Just like I predicted, he melted. "I'm sorry."

Smiling again, I replied "I know! But you can always kiss me to make it better!" and smiled shyly.

He obliged, kissing me deeply. Finally, he pulled apart. As I pouted, he reminded me that we had a class to teach.

~~Class's POV~~

"Oh my god, they're so cute together!" Ashido squealed and jumped up and down. They had already finished the form ages ago, and were just waiting for their teachers to finish.

"Yeah," Uraraka agreed, darting a glimpse at Izuku, who was laughing and talking with Iida and Shouto.

"Can we get on with this already?" asked Shouto Todoroki, "I'm sleepy."

"But it's the middle of the day!" exclaimed his partner, Izuku (Deku) Midoriya.

" The icy hot half n' half bastard is right for once," drawled Katsuki Bakugou, standing next to his partner Eijiro Kirishima.

The class strolled up to the two teachers as one, and noticing the faint blush on their usually grumpy homeroom teacher's cheeks, they smirked amongst one another.

~~Back to my POV~~

As the class walked up to us, Shota and I led them to the training area, a massive area with dirt floors.

"Who wants to go first?" Shota drawled in a deep baritone. I had to resist a shiver at it, remembering the times that he had used that same voice to bring me to orgasm. As if he could read my thoughts, Shota moved his eyes in my direction slightly.

As almost everyone in the class raised their hands, Shota called out, "Bakugou and Kirishima!" as a red haired boy and the blond that I saw arguing earlier. The four of us went onto the training ground, and immediately the class began to protest.

"Wait, they're fighting both of you?!"

"Oh man, we're screwed..."

"How are we supposed to win against two pro heroes?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Should we start planning?"

I sighed and blew a whistle that was around my neck. "Ok students! Yes, you are fighting both of us at the same time, and yes, I did warn you! Earlier I said that you would be fighting Mr. Aizawa and I!"

"Begin." Shota said. Immediately, Bakugo leaped in the air and jumped behind us, shooting explosions. We dodged, and I asked Shota to cover me as I planned. He did, and I looked at the quirks available for me to use.

Hmm... I thought, maybe I should use Todoroki's fire and ice... Ok, I'll do that and combine it with Midoriya's power. Interesting how his power, One for All, can be passed down. I'll have to ask Toshinori about that one. After all, he did babysit me when I was in elementary school.

As dust flew up from Bakugo's explosion, I saw Shota struggling a bit to keep the finer bits of dust from entering his eyes. Immediately, I placed both of my hands on the ground, forming a shield made from a blend of ice and fire. Luckily, I was able to make them work together without one melting / extinguishing the other.

~~Class POV~~

Everybody gasped as they saw the shield that their new teacher had put up. Meanwhile, Izuku was muttering his head off, wondering what her quirk could be.

"Let's see... fire and ice is like Shouto's quirk but that's not possible, as Brainstein proved centuries ago, so could it be that she has a copying quirk? But those are really rare, and I'm not sure if anyone has that except for All for One, but then again..."

Class 1-A watched as her shield was shattered by Kirishima, only for Mr. Aizawa to wrap Bakugou with his capture weapon as she leapt up and sent a flying kick at Kirishima, her body exuding purple energy as Kirishima flew across the grounds.

"Wait a second," Izuku continued muttering, "But if she has something like Todoroki's power, I'm pretty sure that was One for All, my quirk, but All Might and I already have it, so how is it possible that she does as well? And if she just has a copying quirk then how would Shouto and I be able to beat her? Assuming that she does use both of our quirks, but then what would we be able to do against that? Maybe if we..."

~~Back to my POV~~

As Kirishima flew across the grounds and out of the training field boundaries, Shota threw Bakugou out as well, signalling that we had won the match. Immediately, the class began to walk over to where we were standing, including Kirishima and Bakugou. Questions began to fly towards us:

"What's your quirk!"

"Wow! That was so cool!"

"How are you able to do that?! Brainstein's Theory of Normality says that no two quirks can be the same!"

"Tch! I could have won if I wanted to."

"No you couldn't have."

"Bros, you guys got your asses kicked."

"Whoa kids, calm down!" I yelled. "I'll answer your questions one at a time. My quirk is Summon, and I can make anything appear if I know where it is. That also includes quirks, and I can use someone else's quirk for several hours until it disappears. What you just saw was a combination of Todoroki and Midoriya's quirks. Todoroki's for the shield and Midoriya's for the kick. Anyways, let's resume."

~~Time Skip~~

After all of the matches were over, with Shota and I winning all of them, we began pulling students aside to suggest how they could improve their quirks.

"This class is supposed to help you use your quirks more creatively," I said, "Such as me combining the two halves of Todoroki's quirk."

I pulled Todoroki to the side and asked, "Let me guess, you don't like the person who gave you your fire quirk, do you?"

"Yes." he muttered and looked down.

"Regardless, you have to use both sides. When I borrowed your quirk I noticed that the fire side has been suppressed. Remember that it is your quirk, not whoever has given it to you. Also, you do not have two quirks. They are two halves of one whole, so if you improve the currently weaker fire half, then you will notice a change in the ice half as well, ok?"

Looking thoughtful, Todoroki nodded. With that, I smiled and we joined the rest of the group.

"Midoriya and then Bakugou!" I called out cheerfully.

As the green haired boy walked over drinking from his water bottle, I commented, "I had better tell Toshinori to train his pupils better, huh?"

Choking on his water, Midoriya managed to stutter out, "What? Who? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "Toshinori used to babysit me. How do you think I know of it? Do you idolize him?"

"Yes?" he replied timidly.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but you have to remember that now, One for All is your quirk. Stop trying to imitate Toshi and make up your own moves. Just because he tends to forget that he has legs doesn't mean you have to." I told him.

It seemed as if a sledgehammer had hit the poor boy. Honestly, had Toshi taught him nothing?! I would have to ask him about it.

Next came Bakugou's turn. As soon as he walked up to me, I calmly told him, "You need to get a hold of both your temper and your ego. Neither will benefit you in the future. While you have a lot of potential, it will all be wasted if you don't learn to control yourself."

He looked furious, sparks crackling from his hands, and I used Shota's quirk to stop him. "Try interning with Best Jeanist. He's the number four hero, and may be able to discipline you. Actually, maybe I can do something for now..."

Just then, I lunged forwards, and conjuring a can of hair gel, dumped it on his head. He froze, shocked, as I arranged his hair so that it was not sticking out as much. Then, I used Todoroki's fire side to blast a stream of fire right above his head so it solidified. Making both the fire and the gel vanish, I beamed and steered the horrified boy back towards his classmates, handing him a gallon of hair gel.

They looked shocked, and as I sauntered up towards Shota I sent a wink at him, which he replied to with a slight nod.

By the end of the class, everyone had improved their quirk some way or another, and all announced that they were excited for my next class.

That statement had me flushing slightly, but it deepened into a full out blush as Shota reminded me that we never had been able to finish what we had started.

~~After Dinner~~

After dinner, Shota headed up to his room (with me following him) and entered. Once inside, I hopped onto his bed and spread out my limbs. He joined me, and I asked softly, "Shota? What are we?"

"We, my love, are whatever you want us to be." he replied, and I smiled.

"How about forever, then?" I wondered aloud. Shota didn't reply with words, kissing me before we both curled up in his bed and fell asleep.

THE END - Sorry, I'm new to writing fanfictions. This idea stuck with me and refused to leave until I wrote it down. :)


End file.
